


hold together.

by riskbreakered



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:08:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riskbreakered/pseuds/riskbreakered
Summary: A simple offer of guidance.





	hold together.

Okoye has faith; in herself, in her King, and in Wakanda most of all. These wounds will heal. Her country has been fractured, but not broken. 

Such is also how she feels on the remaining tension between T'challa and W'kabi. Dear friends once, and will over time surely be again. She has stood straight and beared witness to their strained conversations and awkward silences. 

It is a wound she knows will heal in time.

But as for W'kabi and _herself_?

She knows not. He fails to meet her gaze -- perhaps shamed still from his earlier actions. Okoye has forgiven much of it, as a General of the Dora Milaje and as a fellow Wakandan.

But as a woman, and a lover? How can she reconcile his failure to understand -- to question that which she holds most dear.

Her pride is wounded perhaps, and she does not know if it can be so easily mended. It is a weakness, she thinks, that can be found in even the greatest of warriors.

*

Many things have changed in the royal palace and many things stay the same. Where once W'kabi filled the role of Second-in-Command, there is now a pronounced void. A vacancy that was volunteered, but now very much in need of filling. 

The King's advisors are right in their assessment -- Wakanda needs stability and reassurance in this period of transition. 

Thus, a choice is made.

*

Okoye gestures forward. "This way."

M'baku towers over her, but this detail to her means little to nothing. He gives her a scrutinizing look.

"I do not need an escort," he argues.

"But you are unfamiliar to the palace," she says, "and the King insists."

He folds his arms over his chest, opens his mouth to protest -- then, surprisingly reconsiders.

"Hm, lead on then. And I will so familiarize myself as not to need such babysitting again."

"Was that not the idea?"

Okoye taps her spear on the stone floor tile and leads the way to the throne room. He follows in a long, confident stride just beside her.

"Too long have my people been denied a presence here," he confirms, "and this very soon will change."

Okoye gives a slight nod of acceptance. "And you are prepared for all that is to come?"

"For this, and any other challenge."

She remembers his loss in combat to the King, but gracefully says nothing of it.

Time will tell.

*

T'challa asks, "What do you think?"

He leans against the balcony railing, watching the women spar below.

Okoye joins him in audience ands shrugs. "They are very young, and have little experience. But the shorter one, I think, has some potential."

The Dora Milaje have also needed new recruitment. Even now her heart aches for fallen comrades, and so she remains above the event and slightly detached. 

"Not this, though I do agree. I meant M'baku."

Her eyebrows raise. "As Chief of Security?"

"He is... difficult."

"But committed."

T'challa nods. Having spent so long in each other's company, it is a relief perhaps that there remains the old familiarity between them.

"Worried I would disapprove?"

"Relieved, if you have no concerns."

Okoye watches as the young women down below are tested, put through the same vigorous trials she herself had endured many years before. The clang and rattle of spears echoes up through to the balcony.

"Only faith that you either work through your differences, or that your sister will graciously lend me her ear plugs."

"Tch!"

*

Time passes, and as Okoye has believed it would, a peace begins to build in the kingdom. A prize from efforts of so many, Wakandans working for a common goal under the rule of a new King. T'challa rises to the challenge like she knows he always will.

It is inspiring.

And eventually, the palace holds a commemorative dinner -- in reflection to the peace they have all strived for. And for the progress they have yet to make.

As the General, Okoye does not find time to join. And if, perhaps, her comrades fail to give voice of their concerns -- that she has become somewhat reticent in her personal affairs, then she is better off for the lack of meddling.

She does her rounds through the dimly lit halls of the palace, away from the music and laughter and commotion. Her movements are strong and silent -- maybe too quiet, for she nearly smashes into another person lurking around the next corner.

"Make some warning! You nearly spilled my tea."

"Oh? Anyone else charging into me unexpectedly might worry more about other things spilling the floor."

M'baku lifts an enormous mug up to his face, sniffing gingerly. He looks to her more tired than angry.

"What are you doing, keeping watch so late at night?"

Okoye levels the tip of her spear subtly in his direction. "I'm not so old."

M'baku shrugs his huge shoulders. 

"And what about you, moving about so suspiciously?"

He gestures to the tea. It smells strong, even from where Okoye is standing. "Something to keep me company, through all the cursed paperwork," he hisses.

Okoye doesn't exactly look amused, but.

"Reconsidering your position?"

"No." He snorts and looks mock-offended at the idea, but she watches him and thinks he is holding back.

Okoye rolls her eyes. 

"You are working on the proposal from this morning?"

M'baku growls in agreement. "It should not be so difficult, these tedious forms."

Okoye looks over her shoulder hesitantly. She ought to shoo him away and continue her path down the hall. Even so, she can't help but be drawn into this -- this foolishness.

_Hmph._

"I have seen them many a time," she says, not bothering to explain why or when. "Perhaps you need only some guidance."

M'baku grips his mug of tea in both hands, the steam rising up to his beard. There is a stubborn set to his jaw which makes her think he will turn down the offer, but...

"This way," he gestures for her to follow. "I shall lead this time"

Okoye snickers and joins him.


End file.
